HECHIZO
by andremic
Summary: Edward no Cree en las “brujas” sin embargo, cae en el hechizo de una y no esta muy molesto por ello.


**HECHIZO**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial SM, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, así que solo disfruten o eso espero xd**

**Summary: Edward no Cree en las "brujas" sin embargo, cae en el hechizo de una y no esta muy molesto por ello.**

**: Continuación de un dialogo**

Beep, beep, beep

¿La alarma?

Yo recuerdo perfectamente haberla desactivado anoche.

Tome el pequeño reloj y lo apague, dispuesto a dormir un poco más en mi mañana de sábado.

-¡arriba Eddy!- sentí como Emmett se tiraba a un lado de mi cama, haciéndome rebotar.

-lárgate, es sábado y estoy dormido

Me tape con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y enterré mi cara en la almohada, deseando que el idiota de mi hermano me dejara en paz.

-no estás dormido, deja de decir tonterías de una buena vez y arréglate que Alice nos quiere listos en media hora.

-¿para qué?- me destape y me recosté en el cabecero de la cama, ya no había manera de volver a dormir y menos si mi pequeña hermana tenía que ver con ello.

-me dijo algo de un asentamiento gitano a las afueras de la cuidad, coloco mi alarma y la tuya, porque dice que es sumamente importante que vayamos con ella a ese lugar.

-¿un presentimiento?- Emmett asintió- comienza a asustarme.

Mi hermano salió del cuarto y yo me arregle, no tenía sentido contradecir a Alice y entre más pronto estuviese listo, mejor para mi salud mental.

Cuando estuve listo baje a la cocina y la vi.

Allí estaba Alice, con una camisa blanca de botones, anudada a un lado de su cintura y con una falta negra larguísima, hasta el piso, con mucho vuelo, traía algo extraño en su cabeza que le cruzaba la frente y en sus manos un pandero dorado.

Mi madre me saco de mi estado de shock con una pequeña risa.

-Alice, ¿de qué es el disfraz?- no pude evitar preguntarle, ella nunca y digo nunca en su vida se vestiría con algo tan… como decirlo, tan "pasado de moda" si es que alguna vez estuvo en moda.

Me entrecerró los ojos y con un gesto muy propio de ella, me saco la lengua.

-esto no es un disfraz Eddy, es la vestimenta típica gitana.

- no me llames Eddy, que por cierto estoy muy enojado porque me has hecho levantar en mi día libre.

-pero soy tu hermanita preferida y me tienes que llevar a ese lugar, necesito ir allí y necesito que ustedes dos estén ahí.

Mire a mis padres en busca de ayuda, no quería ir a ver gente bailando música extraña, fumando tabaco, leyendo las cartas o a esas brujas que se hacen llamar adivinas y que leen tu mano. Puaj de solo pensarlo me estremezco, es patético creer en cosas como esas.

-vamos hijo, no tienes nada que hacer hoy y ya que estas despierto y listo, acompañas a tus hermanos.

Suspire y me jugué mi última carta

-¿no puedes ir solo con Emmett?- casi le rogué a Alice.

-ya te dije que no, quiero que estén los dos, en serio es importante.

Hizo ese puchero maldito al que nadie, nadie le puede decir no, entonces me vi perdido, hasta que Emmett me dio el último empujón al abismo.

-anímate hermano, te imaginas todas esas chicas gitanas, moviendo sus preciosos cuerpos, con esa música sexy y esos atuendos que no dejan mucho a la imaginación…- meneo sus cejas de manera muy sugestiva.

Mi padre le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria por referirse así a las mujeres, pero pensándolo bien, su punto de vista no estaba nada equivocado.

A fin de cuentas aquí estaba, conduciendo mi volvo hasta las afueras de la ciudad para cumplirle el caprichito a mi querida hermana, que conste que estoy siendo sarcástico.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, todo atisbo de civilización desapareció y nos adentramos por la carretera directo al bosque.

-en la próxima entrada giras a la derecha- Alice rompió el silencio

Cuando lo hice, me sorprendí un poco, puesto que era un callejón sin salida, algunos arboles grandes y unos cuantos arbustos estaban justo en frente de nosotros.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Emmett parecía un niño pequeño, al que le dicen que va a la juguetería y al final termina en el odontólogo, casi me reí de la mueca que hizo, pero no había oído la respuesta de Alice y estaba desconcertado.

-pero si que eres tonto, ¿no escuchas?

Se hizo silencio mientras mi hermano y yo agudizamos el oído y entonces me llego un sonido lejano.

Era una mezcla de tambores, panderos, palmas, zapateos…

Cuando lo note, Alice ya estaba frente a los arboles, se giro a nosotros que aun estábamos en el carro y nos grito con irritación

-¿piensan quedarse allí todo el día?

Me reí y baje, puse la alarma y llegue donde Alice y Emmett estaban, junto al límite de los arbustos entre dos abetos gigantes.

Cuando menos pensé, mi hermana había desaparecido y Emmett salto justo tras ella, desapareciendo en el linde del bosque.

Me quede allí, pensando. Podría regresar a la comodidad de mi volvo y esperarlos allí, la verdad era que no me apetecía ir a ese lugar para que una vieja loca, con olor a tabaco quisiera "ver" mi futuro en una tonta bola de cristal. JA si lo único que hacen esas personas, es soltar comentarios vacios, que probablemente acertarían porque son tan generales y al final vacían tus bolsillos.

Mientras yo continuaba con mi pequeño gran monologo de porque no debería pasar, la música todavía lejana, llegaba a mi, me atraía de una forma ilógica, como llamándome, era una promesa de euforia, de alegría y sin pensármelo mas, me abrí paso entre los árboles.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era todo un mundo aparte, un universo paralelo más feliz y explosivo, un aura de alegría contagiosa y mágica. Me empecé a sentir eufórico, con la música, las sonrisas, las expresiones de júbilo y en medio del bullicio, también había paz, una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Era un claro enorme, rodeado de carpas, no tan grandes, como una de circo, pero considerablemente más bellas, coloridas y brillantes, si, todo parecía brillar. Habían niños corriendo de aquí para allá, personas entrando y saliendo de las carpas y mujeres hermosas bailando al son de la música que era tocada por los hombres…

Cuando logre salir de mi ensoñación, vi a Emmett a mi lado como en estado de shock, como supuse estaba yo hace un segundo, Alice no estaba a mi vista y eso me preocupo.

-¿A dónde ha ido nuestra hermana?

-¿eh?- Emmett finalmente me miro y por su rostro supe que no tenía idea de donde estaba parado él mismo en este momento.

-¡ALICE!- casi le grite

-¿Qué? Yo que voy a saber, se fue, no sé, ¡OH POR DIOS!

Susurro lo ultimo pero le dio un énfasis misterioso, estaba mirando al frente y cuando seguí su mirada, me di cuenta de porque se había vuelto a quedar en estado de catatonia, no, mas bien parecía tarado.

Una hermosa e imponente rubia, venía a nosotros, no preste mucha atención, no me importaba en realidad lo que esa bruja quisiera de nosotros.

-¿te leo la suerte guapo?- pregunto sugerentemente en dirección a mi hermano, eso pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y puso su sonrisa marca Emmett.

-no creemos en esas tonterías- dije irritado por el coqueteo a mi derecha

-habla por ti hermano, yo sí creo ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más… privado?

La chica rubia sonrió con suficiencia y al pasar por mi lado me llamo amargado, entonces le dije bruja, ganándome una mirada de odio.

Me encontré solo, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de mi hermana, pero no lograba verla, por lo que decidí buscarla por el lugar.

Deambule por entre la gente que parecía no notarme, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones para ver si podía encontrarla.

Un destello azabache capto mi atención y entonces vi a mi hermana adentrarse en una de las carpas, corrí hasta allí. Al asomar mi cabeza, quede maravillado, el lugar era absolutamente hermoso y colorido, habían cojines de muchos colores, desperdigados por la lona del piso, algunos candelabros, con velas encendidas, era definitivamente el escenario más romántico que había visto nunca, nada comparado con el olor a tabaco e incienso que me esperaba encontrar y definitivamente no veía viejas locas o bolas de cristal.

Alice estaba en medio del lugar, hablando animadamente con un chico rubio, muy parecido a la bruja rubia de antes, allí dentro también había otras personas, charlando y tomando algo de unas pequeñas tasas.

No quería entrar allí, así que empecé a caminar otra vez entre la gente, ahora con la curiosidad al 100%, quería ver que más sorpresas me iba a encontrar.

Cada tanto miraba dentro de las carpas y siempre era el mismo escenario, los cojines, las velas, el brillo, el color, la alegría…

Al final solo me quedaba una carpa azul por mirar, me dirigí y asome mi cabeza por la abertura, está definitivamente era diferente, habían unas cuantas mesas y una pequeña barra, como una especie de bar, habían unos barriles apilados a un lado de la barra y justo en el centro había una especie de pista de baile, formada por un círculo perfecto de cojines, la gente sentada sobre ellos disfrutando del espectáculo, un pequeño grupo estaba tocando algo de música, flamenco tal vez, pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando vi a la chica en medio de todos ellos.

Preciosa, exuberante, maravillosa, prefecta... mi cabeza se debatía para tratar de encontrar una palabra que fuera suficiente para describirla, pero era en vano, no era nada que hubiera visto antes, era imposiblemente bella.

Su cabello largo, ondulado, de un chocolate brillante, enmarcaba su hermoso rostro, su piel pálida y labios rosados. No era alta, pero definitivamente no pequeña, su cuerpo era abrasado por una camisa blanca de manga corta, un corsé azul real y una falda larga del mismo color, con boleros y rodeando sus caderas una pañoleta dorada brillante, estaba descalza y bailaba.

Un baile absolutamente sensual, que debería ser ilegal, me tenía embrujado con el movimiento de sus caderas y sus pies. Me quede ahí por lo que parecieron años, viendo como se movía al ritmo de la música.

De pronto sentí un golpecito en mi pierna, cuando mire hacia abajo me encontré con una niñita preciosa, de al menos unos 6 años, que sonreirá en mi dirección. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa le sonreí de vuelta y me agache a su altura.

-hey pequeña, ¿necesitas algo?

-no es correcto espiar a las personas- me contesto con una tímida risita.

- lo siento señorita, no volverá a ocurrir- se río abiertamente y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amiguitos.

En ese instante, sentí que alguien se acercaba a la salida de la tienda, por lo que me moví para hasta quedar oculto en una esquina y entonces la diosa que había visto bailar antes salió de allí con una mujer mayor.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente las seguí, estaba actuando como un psicópata pero no es como si mi cuerpo obedeciera las órdenes de mi cerebro.

Conversaban pero me mantenía a una distancia prudente para que no me notaran, se acercaron a la carpa donde antes había visto a Alice y la mujer mayor entro allí, pero ella se giro. Me escondí a tiempo para que ella no me viera, paso justo por en frente de la tela con la que me había cubierto, juro que la vi sonreír un poco, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

Salí y camine detrás de ella, admirando lo brillante y hermoso de su cabello, la perfección de su cuerpo, y lo armonioso que me parecía su caminar.

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de niños que parecían estarla esperando pues la llenaron de abrazos y sonrisas que ella contesto gustosa. Sus gestos aun en la distancia me parecían tan dulces y su rostro denotaba una paz increíble.

Ella se sentó en una manta y los pequeños rápidamente hicieron un circulo a su alrededor expectantes, yo no quería perderme ninguno de sus movimientos por lo que me acerque lo suficiente para escucharles charlar animadamente, me escondí como rata tras unos barriles y allí me senté a escuchar, aun aturdido por los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y por las sensaciones extrañas que me recorrían el cuerpo y el corazón.

El sonido de su voz era mágico, atrayente, seductor y un montón de cosas más que no lograba nombrar, estaba embobado a tal punto que solo un buen rato después pude darle sentido a sus palabras, pues estaba más concentrado en degustar la cadencia suave de su voz.

-¿Qué nos vas a contar hoy?-

-una leyenda-

Se escucho un coro de "oh" de parte de los niños y un sonido aun más hermoso que su voz me cautivo, era su risa melodiosa y exultante.

-hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestros ancestros no Vivían en esta tierra, cuando moraban en la luna- ella empezó a contar su historia dándole ese tono misterioso de cuento de terror- habían dos princesas y un príncipe, eran hermanos, descendientes de los padres de la tribu. Amados por todos cuantos vivían allí, respetuosos de las costumbres, inteligentes, curiosos, ávidos de conocimientos y sobre todo poderosos.

-¿poderosos como con poderes? ¿Cómo volar?- interrumpió una niñita

-si Sahara, tenían poderes asombrosos, podían leer el pensamiento, levantar cosas con solo desearlo, de una fuerza increíble y podían alzarse en el aire…-solté un bufido muy bajo, ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan perfecta, ¿Cómo es posible que le pueda meter semejante tontería en la cabeza a esos chiquillos?

No me había dado cuenta que la historia continuaba

-… se dieron cuenta que existían otras personas, abajo, en la tierra y ellos querían ir allí. Sabían que no podían pedir permiso, por lo que a escondidas, una noche de luna llena, bajaron a la tierra, la recorrieron entera, maravilladlos de todo cuanto encontraban, además estaban felices de poder ser libres, aquí no eran príncipes, no eran realeza, aquí solo eran tres mortales más y eso los tenía fascinados.

Se toparon con tres seres humanos hermosos con sentimientos y pensamientos puros y de inmediato se enamoraron de ellos. Fue algo instantáneo y mutuo, el amor mas grande que se halla visto jamás.

Los príncipes de la luna, confiaron a sus parejas todos sus secretos y dones y les prometieron regresar por ellos en cuanto hablaran con sus padres pues ya se hacia tarde y debían regresar antes que el sol se impusiera a la luna.

-¿volvieron?

-¿cumplieron?

-¿los esperaron?

Los niños soltaron pregunta tras pegunta sin dejarla contestar y yo había estado tan absorto en su historia y su vos que apenas me percate.

- corazones míos, ya sabrán las respuestas, ahora déjenme continuar.

cuando los príncipes regresaron a casa, sus padres estaban decepcionados y dolidos por que sus hijos se habían ido sin su consentimiento, por lo demás solo estaban preocupados de lo podrían haberse encontrado en la tierra. Ellos contaron absolutamente todo lo que vivieron y la promesa que habían hecho a sus amores, pero los ancianos del consejo, no permitieron que regresaran a la tierra, no querían que su sangre se mezclara con otros que no fueran habitantes de la luna.

con el corazón destrozado, bajaron de nuevo custodiados por guardianes para hablar con sus parejas y comunicarles la decisión. Los tres pasaron los años de su vida en un sufrimiento terrible, nada lograba sacarlos de su dolor, en el momento de la despedida, habían hecho prometer a sus amores que seguirían su vida, pero ellos no lograban seguir con la suya.

se casaron y tuvieron hijos y amaron a sus consortes e hijos pero nunca como habían amado a esos mortales. Fueron sinceros, nunca negaron ese amor y fueron felices en la medida en que pudieron.

-eso es tan triste, no me gusta esta historia- la pequeñita hizo un puchero encantador

-calma Sahara, aun no he dicho la leyenda- su rostro se ilumino y yo quede deslumbrado

-la leyenda cuenta que los patriarcas estaban arrepentidos de no haber apoyado a sus hijos, de no haberse impuesto al consejo y de haberles causado tanto daño, por lo que después de muchos años, decidieron trasladarse todos a la tierra como un auto castigo, los príncipes ya no estaban emocionados por ello, pero obedecieron, trajeron sus carpas coloridas, su oro, su música, sus costumbres y se adueñaron de numerosas tierras de las que con el paso del tiempo fueron desterrados, por lo que ahora vagan por el mundo.

cuando el patriarca iba a morir, dedico todas sus fuerzas y poderes para hacer su ultima magia "la magia del amor eterno" deseo con todo su corazón que el amor de sus hijos y esos mortales perdurara por generaciones, para que cuando fueran libres de vivirlo, este renaciera en los corazones de sus descendientes.

-¿Cómo es eso?- otra vez la pequeña Sahara no pudo abstenerse de hablar y yo ahora en verdad deseaba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, pues maravillado como estaba también me sentía confundido.

-lo que esto quiere decir es que cuando sea el momento, los descendientes de nuestros príncipes y los descendientes de esos mortales a los que amaron, se encontraran y el amor resurgirá de ellos para que lo vivan eternamente.

Nuevamente me saco del ensimismamiento un tremendo coro "aw" seguido de ovaciones.

-¿Por qué ya no tenemos poderes?- pregunto uno de los niños

-si los tenemos, pero no son tan fuertes porque han pasado muchos años y nos hemos mezclado en el mundo.

-¿ya se cumplió la leyenda?

-no, pero será pronto, demasiado pronto, ya puedo sentirlo- aquella diosa cerro sus ojos y aferrándose a un pequeño collar que antes no había visto, suspiro las palabras, mas para ella que para los niños.

Ella se levanto con una sonrisa y les dijo a los pequeños que fueran a jugar. Comenzó a caminar un poco más lejos, apenas pude hacerlo sin que ella me notara, comencé otra vez a caminar tras de ella.

Mi cabeza era un torbellino, mi mente me decía que estaba yendo contra mis principios, que no podía estar tan fascinado por una "bruja" mentirosa, porque eso eran para mi estas personas, sin embargo mi corazón o mi cuerpo no querían obedecer, me llevaban a seguirla, escucharla, mirarla y estaba muy asustado por todo esto.

La vi sentarse junto a la rubia que estaba con Emmett, mi curiosidad y es que así podía llamarle, me llevo a esconderme otra vez para escucharles.

-Rosalie, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- pregunto con una hermosa y tímida sonrisa, sin embargo no preste mucha atención a ella pues me tenia mas asombrado la sonrisa tonta de mi hermano, que miraba a la rubia casi con adoración, como nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie.

- Isabella, te presento a Emmett, Emmett ella es mi prima- no preste mucha atención a lo demás, estaba sumamente concentrado en esta nueva información.

Me repetía mentalmente su nombre una y otra y otra vez. Era un nombre perfecto para ella, no podía imaginarla con otro. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí mi boca torcerse ligeramente en una sonrisa pequeña.

Cuando regrese a la realidad mi Isabella ya no estaba con ellos, al ser consciente de ello, comencé buscarla frenéticamente con la mirada, tratando de hallarla en algún lugar pero no lograba conseguirlo.

Corrí en todas direcciones, pero no pude verla, no estaba bailando donde la encontré, ni con los niños, ni con las mujeres que "leían" la suerte, ni entre el montón de gente que estaba visitando el campamento.

Frustrado por haberla perdido, me senté en un tronco a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, quería que fuera un sueño y que me despertaran pronto, pues estaba sintiendo un vacio extraño y nada normal.

Quería verla otra vez y tal vez dejar de ser un psicópata y hablarle, quería desenfrenadamente entender que me estaba pasando y como era que había pasado de quererme ir pronto a necesitar locamente quedarme hasta encontrarla.

-puedo decirte donde encontrarla, si quieres, pero debes cumplir tu promesa- la niñita de antes, la pequeñita de unos seis años, la que me sorprendió espiando, ella estaba sentada a mi lado en el tronco.

-no sé de qué me hablas cariño, vete a jugar por ahí- le respondí monótono

-no seas caprichoso, te he visto seguir a Isabella por todas partes y ahora mismo no sabes donde esta- se puso un dedito en el mentón haciendo como que pensaba- yo puedo decírtelo pero solo si dejas de espiarla y por fin le hablas ¿cuento con eso?

-está bien, me has atrapado, dime donde está y te prometo que le hablo, no hay nada que quiera mas ahora mismo que escuchar su voz- era la respuesta más sincera que podía darle, además que estaba muy asustado por mi propia declaración.

-de acuerdo, ella está justo allí- me señalo el lugar donde supuse estaba Alice todavía puesto que aun no la había visto salir.

Bese la frente de la pequeñita y me adentre en la carpa, donde había muchas más personas que antes, la vi salir por el otro lado de la tienda y corrí tras ella, pero antes de que pudiera salir yo también, una mano me detuvo.

-hey hermanito ¿te estás divirtiendo?- Alice estaba sonriente y a su lado estaba el rubio de antes.

-no Alice, no me divierto, estoy hecho un lio, pero de eso hablaremos después, ahora déjame ir por favor- suplique penosamente

-bueno, pero déjame que te presente a Jasper, el amor de mi existencia- Jasper se sonrojo un poco

-mucho gusto Jasper, yo soy Ed… wow wow wow, parame el carro ahí- me gire a Alice- ¿el amor de tu existencia? ¿Tú estás loca? ¿No lo conoces solo de hoy?

Su sonrisa se hiso más amplia

-si hermanito, es el amor de mi existencia y lo mejor de todo es que el también me ama igual

Estaba atónito, pero Alice siempre me había dicho que ella sabría quien era su "'príncipe azul" en cuanto lo viera y nunca la había oído hablar de un chico antes.

-hablaremos luego de eso, un gusto conocerte Jasper- le sonreí para darle ánimos, parecía muy tranquilo de todos modos

-mmm veo que tienes prisa, ¿Por qué?

Salí de la carpa sin contestar, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en esa preciosa castaña que me tenía al borde de la desesperación.

Me pareció verla junto a un árbol y fui, pero cuando llegue allí, ella no estaba por ningún lado y yo solo podía maldecir mi surte.

De pronto escuche su risa, clara y hermosa, la busque frenéticamente a mi alrededor porque no lograba identificar de donde venia el sonido, pero no estaba, no la veía por ninguna parte y me empecé a cuestionar mi salud mental, tal vez estaba loco, pero no, porque volví a escucharla y sabía que mi retorcida mente no podría crear algo tan perfecto.

Sentí un soplo de viento a mi espalda y luego un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que había alguien atrás mío, con un olor maravilloso, una mezcla perfecta de fresas y flores.

-¿siguiéndome?- me pregunto una voz armoniosa y supe que era ella.

Estaba absolutamente mudo y quieto, no había forma de que pudiera moverme para encararla, luego de un rato de silencio ella misma se puso frente a mí y allí mismo descubrí que era mucho mejor de lo que creía, de cerca, era incluso más hermosa que Venus en toda su gloria.

Supongo que me la quede mirando como un ciego que vio la luz por primera vez, porque en su preciosa y perlada piel apareció un todo rosa indicándome que se había sonrojado por mi escrutinio, pero yo no podía hablar, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-me estabas siguiendo- esta vez no pregunto, afirmo

-si… digo no- estaba hablando incoherencias y ella sonrió pero no con burla, más bien con ternura

-¿sí o no?- pregunto

-yo no te estaba siguiendo, te estaba buscando- "desde que te perdí de vista" quería añadir, pero ya había abierto la boca más de la cuenta.

-ya veo, y ¿para qué me buscas?

"para conocerte, para oír tu vos, para observarte, para besarte" había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero estaba cada vez mas asustado de mis pensamientos

-quiero que me leas la suerte- dije lo primero que salió de mi boca y le extendí mi mando.

Ella se rio despreocupadamente y al cabo de un minuto tal vez menos, enarco una ceja en dirección a mi mano que aun estaba extendida.

-eso no es cierto, no crees en nosotros- replico y algo de su propia confesión hiso que por su rostro pasara una mueca de desilusión que borro enseguida.

-sí creo, creo en ti- no sé porque le dije eso, pero en el momento en que las palabras abandonaron mis labios supe que era cierto.

-de acuerdo- tomo mi mano y la examino un tiempo, en lo que pude reparar en lo irónico de la situación. Yo no creía en esas cosas, estaba seguro que ella no podría decirme nada o al menos nada que fuera cierto y concreto, sin embargo estaba allí, dejando que sostuviera mi mano y dándole tiempo a que planeara la mentira que iba a decirme.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una sonrisa clara, radiante, perfecta aprecio en sus delicados labios, me miro directo a los ojos

-veo a una mujer, si, te vas a enamorar, ella te hará perder la cabeza y la perderá por ti.

No pude evitar reírme, porque eso sonaba tan general, es decir, el amor es algo que les pasa a todos los mortales así que no era nada nuevo para mí. Ella mi miro con algo de irritación y entonces una idea me llego.

Sonreí arrogantemente, iba a hacerle una pregunta para la que ella no tenía respuesta

-¿de quién?

-¿de quién qué?

-¿de quién me voy a enamorar?

-de mi- sonrió abiertamente y me beso.

Si, ella me beso a mí, me beso como jamás nadie me había besado y sentí cosas que nunca antes había sentido, seguro no sentí mariposas, ni todas esas tonterías que dicen por ahí.

No, era algo más fuerte, una sensación que no lograba descifrar, porque no era corporal, no era el hecho de que sus labios eran suaves y que encajaban perfecto en los míos, era más bien una cosa extra natural, espiritual…

Una conexión inexplicable y mágica, entonces comprendí el concepto de alma gemela, de media naranja, de otra mitad.

Cuando nos separamos, me vi reflejado en esos preciosos ojos marrones y ya no había marcha a tras, me vi cayendo en un abismo profundo, pero no tenía miedo, ni una pizca.

Estaba perdido y atrapado en un hechizo, un hechizo de amor y estaba feliz con ello.

_**Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí.**_

_**Es un poco sin sentido pero la idea me llego un día que fui a un recital de flamenco y me anime a escribirla… deseo leer sus comentarios o consejos… bienvenidos sean.**_

_**Un abrazo grande a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_


End file.
